Welcome to the World, Steve Rogers
by Razzmatazz Lady
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles where the Avengers try to introduce Steve to different things/ideas in the modern world. This will mostly be friendship and humerous bonding, but I'll throw in some drama and hurt/comfort as well. The T rating's just for some language and a possible risque chapter later. Nothing too bad. Please read and review! Thank you. :)


**Welcome to the World, Steve Rogers: **

**Just a Spoonful**

**Author's Note:** I'm trying to get back into fanfiction, since I've been on hiatus for so long. This will be a series of one-shots, sometimes drabble-length. Basically it follows the Avengers trying to introduce Cap to the modern world, shortly after the big battle. Many will be humorous, but there'll be some drama and friendship and such as well. Please review and, of course, enjoy!

"Try it! You'll like it!" Tony yelled, following Steve throughout the tower. Fury had thought it'd be a good idea for the Earth's Mightiest Heroes to all be in one place in case of emergency. If he had realized all the ridiculous arguments the Avengers would have daily, he might have thought twice.

"I bet my life savings I won't," Steve retorted. He hurried into a sort of faux-living room, which had a huge computer on the wall where a TV would normally reside. Natasha, Bruce, and Clint were already in there.

Tony laughed. "Hate to break to you, Cap, but due to inflation, your 1940s life savings probably add up to thirty bucks."

Steve crossed his arms and shook his head crossly. "You're not gonna trick me, all right, Stark? I've been bullied enough in my life to know a prank when I see one. There's no way that's a real product."

"What are you two on about?" Bruce asked flatly, not even glancing up from his newspaper.

"Cap here thinks I'm trying to poison him."

"Are you?" Natasha asked.

"Oh yeah, you caught me," Tony said, raising his hands in surrender. "The economy's tough, so I sold my soul to the highest bidding super-villain. I think I'm finally getting on Lex Luther's good side, but he said as an act of good faith I gotta slip the Patriot some H2SO4. He said the first Avenger should be the first to go. Don't worry though, Bruce's next, then Barker, then Thor. So you have plenty of time for last rites and all that, Nat."

Steve look horrified, while Clint and Natasha laughed.

Bruce sniffed indignantly. "And why am I next? Why can't I be last?"

"You're a fellow scientist, Bruce. I figured you already had a cryogenic lab set up for this very situation."

"What are you trying to feed Steve anyway, Tony?" Clint asked.

Tony held up a small carton and spoon, to which Clint responded with a loud laugh.

"_Is_ that a real product?"

"It is," Bruce noted, standing and looking over the label. "I've heard of it. It's from…what's the place, Tony?"

"Humphrey Slocumbe," Tony replied proudly. "I had to have shipped here from San Francisco. Now, come one, Steve, don't be a baby. You'll like. It's one of my favorites."

With a bit of prodding from the others, Steve finally took the smallest spoonful from the carton and hesitantly at it. His eyes instantly widened and he took a larger spoonful.

"That's actually really good, Stark!"

"What is really good, captain?" asked Thor, who had just returned from his date with Jane.

Tony beamed. "Cap just tried his first helping of Jesus Juice Sorbet! For the religious nut-job in all of us!"

Thor looked between Tony grinning and Steve shoveling sorbet into his mouth and the rest of the Avenger laughing confusedly.

"I do not understand what is happening," he admitted.

"Stark, do you have more of this?" Steve asked eagerly, having finished the small carton.

"Are you kidding? I ordered a truckful! And next week we're getting a truck of Pizza Ice Cream from Max and Mina's…after that it's Wasabi ice Cream from the LA Coldstone…"

Everyone groaned in disgust, except for Steve. He couldn't help but remember how excited he'd been when grocery stores had finally started selling ice cream.

My, how times had changed.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this chapter took a lot more thought than you'd expect. I googled my heart out until I found a flavor I thought was weird enough, while still tasting good. For the record, Jesus Juice Sorbet really is sold at Humphrey Slocumbe in San Francisco. The flavor apparently consists of red wine, coke, and cinnamon, which sounds pretty delicious. Max and Mina's in Queens really does have Pizza Ice Cream, one of their most popular flavors. And the Coldstone Creamery in LA had Wasabi Ice Cream, but I think it was for a limited time. And the ice cream in grocery stores is accurate; they started in 1939. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
